Less than dirt More than Diamonds
by taydortot
Summary: "Society and I had a mutual understanding: I was worthless, nothing, less than dirt, apparently the greek god following me hadn't gotten the message." imprinting fic Jacob/OC Lemons Language...Passion Pain... NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!
1. Meeting

**Lee's POV**

I folded my body into itself, almost disapearing inside my oversized leather jacket. My short hair whipped around my face and my body shuddered in the biting cold. I almost ran into a quickly approaching figure but managed to throw myself to the side at the last minute. I ended up ramming my shoulder into a brick wall, but it was worth it, I managed to avoid human contact.

The guy, early 20's handsome, quickly flicked his eyes over me as he continued on his hurried way. I sighed in relief. This was my life, this is how I lived, this is how I liked it. If I could just get to the record store, make my purchase, then get home with as little human interaction as possible, I'd be okay. I wasn't gonna say I'd be 'good' I'd never been good, at least I hadn't been since I was 14.

Damn Washington, stupid fucking cold state, it was times like these I envied people with body fat.

_Shit_

I thought, they were re-paving the sidewalk that led to the music store, I'd have to go around the buildings. As I wove my way in and out of alleys I inwardly cursed my decision to move to port angeles, then again, I would never be found here, It was the closest I'd ever be to invisible.

I kept my head down and scurried quickly towards the back enterance, then I saw him, well _them _technically. I probably should have heard them before I saw them, but it just didn't happen that way. There was a couple, a large, tan guy, and what looked like a little blond, making out behind the store. Well, let me think, maybe I should elaborate, they were trying to eat each other's heads, behind the store.

There was no judgement in that observation, it was simply a fact. Usually, I would have simply skirted around them, but there was no avoiding this. They were standing RIGHT against the back door. First, I simply cleared my throat, that wasn't loud enough I guess.

"Excuse me."

I started, startled by the sound of my own voice. When was the last time I used it, last week? Week before? It was really pathetic that I didn't know. I heard a...growl...of what I assumed was frustration from the guy. I took a sharp breath and shrugged farther into my jacket.

"What do you want?"

He still hadn't turned his back, his voice was so deep, so husky, I was almost to scared to reply, but I hadn't made this fucking miserable trip just to wimp out now.

"I just want to get it."

_See , _told myself, _as little words as possible, it's like you're not even here._

The guy slowly turned, wearing a cocky smirk, and caught my eyes. Ever so slowly, the smirk faded and was replaced by an expression of awe. What the fuck? Everything about me was specifically molded to make me invisible, I hadn't held eye contact for more than a few seconds for months. Realizing this, I quickly flitted my eyes away.

"I'll be out of your way quick. Just ignore me and let me in."

The words were barely out before his eyebrown knit together and a dark scown formed on his forehead.

_Shit, shit shit shit shit...I pissed him off_

Not knowing whether to run or stay, I remained glued to my spot. I brought my eyes back up to his and was shocked by their intensity. It was like staring at molten lava, you knew it couldn't hurt you, but the very image seemed to burn you. He was attractive I suppose, I could barely notice things like that now. I had trained my eyes to view men at sources of pain and danger, to be avioded at all costs. Shit, this wasn't worth it, I turned and started to walk the other way.

Then, I was aware of a heat and a pressure on my arm. Fucking Shit! He was touching me.

"I-I can't ignore you, you're so fucking beautiful."

I was...shocked wasn't even the right word...devestated. NO! this wasn't happenening, not again. As completely pussy-esque as I may be at times, I still had some balls, for a girl that is. I yanked my arm out of his hand and began to quickly walk back the way I came. I heard his call from behind me, and walked even faster. I had a feeling he could catch me if he wanted to, and prayed he didn't want to.

You see, me and society had a mutual agreement: I was worthless, shit, less than dirt. Everything about me, from my personality (or lack thereof), to my actions, and appearance, portrayed that image. I lived inside my own head you see, with all my books and music and nightmares. My actions were minimal. I had trained myself to be invisible, to be the opposite of what people want to see, causing them to look the other direction. You see, with most people, all they would have to do, is: Stop wearing makeup, Wear plain clothes, and Stop interacting with other people. That didn't work with me.

I had been cursed (with every definition of the word), with attractiveness. Even when I wore jeans and t-shirts, I was an object of lust. Even with no make-up, I was to sensual. Even when I was antisocial, I was 'mysterious'. So, I had to take things to the next level. First, I stopped eating except when absolutely necessary, I was emeciated and had a body that every girl with an eating disorder craves. My ribs stuck out prominantly when I wore anything close to form fitting. My breasts were just a small rise and fall on my chest, almost invisible, besides their definitely round shape and dark pink nipples. I tried my best to keep them hidden at all times.

My face, was to feminine. People used to praise me for my high cheek bones and big green eyes, they used to go into raptures over my long auburn hair, not anymore. The first, and easiest to fix, was my hair. I had chopped it off into a messy, ill defined, layered cut, and dyed it jet black. It was the most repulsive color I could think of for my skin tone, and I was right.

It caused my already fair skin to appear white. I couldn't do much about my actual features though. Of course, no make up. Once I had actually tried to cut my eye lashes off in an effort to make my eyes seem less inviting, less sparkly and feminine. Unfortunately, just like with shaving, my lashes had grown back darker, thicker, and fuller. There was really nothing to do about them now. My lips were small, round, and a little too full for my taste, they made it look like I was trying to be sultry, which I wasn't.

Despite my 'good' genes. I had managed a look, and an attitude, that told society. "don't bother with me, I'm not worth it." My oversized ripped jeans, combat boots, leather jacket, and many piercings. were enough to scare off most people, and if that didn't work, well then they could have a conversation with me and the matter would be settled. I turned and saw that the guy was still following me, after (I presume) ditching the blonde he had been with.

Oh well, I guess I would just have to talk to him, and scare him off for good.


	2. Meeting Jacob's POV

**Hey yall, I LOVE that some of you had opinions on my story. Just to clear things up, Lee (short for Elena) had some SERIOUS emotional issues and things that have happened to her to make her the way she is. She didn't just 'choose' to go and start wearing goth clothes and stop eating, she did it for a reason, you'll hear more about that in chapter three. I figured you might want to hear the chapter from Jacob's POV so here it is. :)**

**JACOB**

Thank fuck for girls like Lauren. I wasn't pissed, per se, at Paul, just jealous. I mean, my cousin was a fucking great girl, and she was his. I didn't have anybody, I didn't belong to anybody. I was like a baloon with no strings, I was floating. I had asked Lauren out on a 'date' which we both knew was code for a good fuck. She didn't mind, I don't think she was even interested in a long term relationship.

At the moment I had her pressed up against a wall with my toungue shoved roughly down her throat. She didn't taste good, didn't taste like Bella. At just the thought of the word Bella my stomach clenched. It drove me crazy that just the thought of her name could give me pain, that the little bitch that used me could control me this much, even now. Just then I heard a voice comming from behind me and Lauren.

"Excuse me"

I wouldn't notice at the moment just how beautiful that voice was. Like wind, barely audible, but undeniably gentle and soft. I, still wrapped up in my frusteration about Bella, and getting my said frustration out on Lauren's mouth, so I growled out

"What do you want."

I hadn't even turned around to face them, whoever they were, hoping they would just go away.

"I just want to get in."

The voice was quiet and hesitant, fraught with fear and uncertainty, but, it was female, I usually did well with those. I turned around, smirking, little did I know that would be the last time I smiled for a while. There, in the fucking wind with a leather jacket, a silver nose ring, lip ring, eyebrow ring, and the most fucking beautiful green/grey eye's ever, stood my imprint.

I knew instantly what had happened, because at that exact moment my Wolf took in everything about her, as if drinking in her soul with our eyes.

"I'll be out of your way quick. Just ignore me and let me in."

Suddenly I was enraged. I used all the self control I had not to let it show on my face, I had been told my Wolf was terrifying, but I knew some of it showed through anyways. It wasn't just because of the RIDICLOUS idea that I could **ever **ignore her, it was also because of her appearance. Not the piercings or the shitty hair cut (what? I tell it like it is) but because of her body. Even underneath her baggy boyish clothes I could tell she was a fucking stick. My Wolf sight told me that her ribs protruded enough to poke at the baggy shirt she wore and her legs appeared to be trembling beneath her jeans.

Something flashed in her eyes and she started to walk off.

_NO! Stop her! _

My Wolf snarled, for once, I agreed. I reached out and grabbed her arm, sickened by the fact that I could feel the bones in her arm through what I assumed was 3 layers of clothing.

"I-I can't ignore you"

did I just fucking stutter...huh...I guess I did.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

I could hear her breath catch and her heart speed up, I could smell it, she was terrified, fucking petrified. She yanked her arm from my grasp and began to almost run away. I reached my hand out to grab her but was instantly stopped by Lauren.

"Listen Black, "

I liked that mouth so much more when it was wrapped around my dick, instead of whining nasally.

"I may not be your 'girlfriend' but I'm not just some whore that you can use."

I scoffed.

"Actually, Lauren, you are."

She gasped and spluttered in outrage before I started out after my girl. That was probably a little harsh to Lauren, but at the momen't, she was keeping me from my imprint, and my wolf was NOT okay with that.

Just then, she turned and caught my eyes, hers looked resigned, like she was just waiting for me to say something.

"Why'd you run off?"

She gave me a wary look, like I had just asked her why we had to wear pants.

"I don't know you."

That's a shitty reason.

"And I don't know you, don't you know it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation."

Something akin to anger sparked in her mint green eyes, my Wolf fucking **loved **that.

"What conversation? I asked you to move, you didn't, I asked you again and you got pissed at me. Then for some fucking sick reason you called me beautiful. In what world does that count as a conversation?"

Fuck No! I had managed to fuck up meeting my imprint for the first time. Jared had it so fucking lucky, with Kim already liking him and all. At least I wasn't like Paul, he had found Ace in bed with another guy. The mere idea of MY girl in bed with some guy had me shaking, I wasn't aware that I had growled till I saw the terrified look on my girl's face.

"No, shit, No...I mean, I'm sorry just- just come with me and I'll get you some coffee?"

okayyyy where the fuck did that come from, I hate coffee...but if she liked it, I'd drink it till I puked, and then I'd drink some more.

If it was possible, her face looked even more fearful, and I barely caught her strained "No" before she was practically running down the street toward the open sidewalk.

"SHIT!"

I yelled punching the prick wall beside me, it didn't produce the stinging pain that I so desperately craved at the moment, instead I just formed a little brick dust that flew out into the air around me. Well, since she obviously didn't want me following her, I would wait 10 minutes, then follow her scent home. I had to at least know where she lived, after all, I was gonna be sleeping outside it for a LONG time.

_Fuck yeah we are!_

My wolf agreed, something told me that she wasn't the most normal girl, I was about to find out what an understatement that was.

**So, whadja think, I know it was short, but I'm just getting started okay :) lol leave me reviews, I crave them like a fat kid craves cake ( I just had to use it )**


	3. Explanations 3

**Short chapter sorry, but I did just update Bad Girl , so I didn't have as much time, I did however upload pics of Lee and Jake, and in this chapter you get Lee's history, I wanted ya'll to understand where she was comming from...here it is :)**

**LEE**

Fucking weirdo. I mean, what the hell was he playing at with all that "You're just so beautiful" shit. I was once again glad for the large pocket knife I carried with me in my pocket at all times. Yeah, it was necessary, one would think that in a little city like Port Angeles, there wouldn't be that big of a crime rate, well they would be correct, I guess I was just the type that attracted danger.

I made my way up the stairs, towards my shitty apartment, with shitty heat. I'd probably have to sleep with all my clothes on, it beat the alternative of going back to Nathan's house. I just wasn't ready for that yet. I sighed as I unlocked the door and felt the blast of cool air. I was right, it was miserable.

I threw down my bag, containing all the books I was gonna bring to the music store, and once again mentally abused myself for running away.

_Idiot, you barely ever go to the fucking music store, and the one time you actually have the balls you have to chicken out like a little pussy just because one big bad boy scared you..._

It was true, I was strong, stronger than this, but right now, I was just tired. Tired of the walls I'd created, of the effort it took to keep them in place, tired of always being afraid of what was around the corner, tired of life. I threw myself down onto the pathetic little mattress that I called a bed and exhaled, yeah, if this was life, I could do without it.

I hadn't always been this way, hadn't always been so fucked up, so scared. I once had parents, not great ones, but they weren't half bad. I took ballet when I was little, made A's and B's, played in a school play, I was completely average, they were fine with that. Then, It all went down a shithole.

It was so pathetically cliche that I would laugh, that is, if it wasn't so depressing. Like an A. B. C. plot-line on a lifetime movie, so predictible, so sad.

A. Little girls parent's die in car crash

B. Little girl goes to live with uncle

C. Uncle is nasty, shit-bag, perv who drinks to much

You can guess where the story goes from there. If you wanna little more detail here it is. I was 14, my parents died in a car crash, it was the fault of a drunk driver (my dad). I went to live with my Uncle Ted (fucking hate that name). My Uncle Ted called me a 'pretty girl', that is, right before he started unbuckling his belt. Always 'pretty girl' every time. Eventually, inevitiblely, I ran away. I was 16...maybe 17...I forget. But I'll always remember that, 'pretty girl'. What is pretty anyways? Who decides it ? Why do I happen to possess it?

I tell myself that if I hadn't been such a 'pretty girl' he never would have looked at me like that, he wouldn't want me that way, I know it's not true. My uncle was a horny bastard who just wanted something to stick it in, a son of a bitch who died from alchol poisioning at 43 and had less than 30 people at his funeral. I wasn't the only one who hated him, I took some solace in that.

I guess the boy tonight just shocked me, I mean hey, maybe he was serious, maybe he had some secret thing for 'bad girls.' I'd seen my fair share of those guys, pretty harmless, all it took most of the time was a simple "no" and an explanation of some sort to get them to leave me alone. This guy was no different, just some horny jock who wanted to flirt with danger.

* * *

><p><strong>JACOB<strong>

Fuck No! My girl lived here, in a shitty run-down apartment with barely any heating. I could hear her shivering from down here for fuck's sakes. I'd never felt more helpless. The heat radiating off my skin was taunting me, reminding me that we could help our girl...if she would let us.

I just keep remembering her face. Those gorgeous eyes, mint green with a light silver coating that gave them a sparkle that belied her threatening appearance. I leaned up against a telephone pole and watched her lights come on. I didn't realize that I had been shaking till it calmed. At least she was safe...at least I could watch her...at least she was** mine. **

**Okay, so it's not the best chapter...or the longest...I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I wanted you guys to understand what she was going through, why she was the way she was...PLEASE REVEIW**

**p.s. I've added pictures of Lee, now, and later on in the novel when she changes her appearance...and then I added a smoking hot shirtless Taylor Lautner...tell me what you think :)**


	4. Strange Dreams 4

**So I'm really starting to love this story, I hope yall do to, :)**

**LEE**

My internal alarm went off somewhere around 11:00 and I sat up lazily in bed. I brushed my hair back from my face and fell back limp onto the mattress. Stupid. Fucking. Dreams. For some, absolutely INSANE reason, I had dreamed all night about jock boy. Why should I give a damn who he makes out with, I don't fucking know him!

Getting out of bed I groaned and remembered why is was a bad idea to sleep in jeans, and piercings, that shit hurts.

I ran my thumbs under my eyes, trying to wipe away any residue from the eyeliner and sighed. Is this what my life had come down to? I didn't have any friends ( not that I wanted any) I didn't have a job (not that I needed one) and my one hobby was put on hold thanks to my severe migranes.

The reason I had never, and would never, need a job was simple, I was loaded. The reason my shit-bag of an uncle had taken me in in the first place, was that my parents will stated that, if ever they should die, I would receive all the money. A portion on that money, should they die before I was 18, should go to whoever was my guardian at the time, my uncle was WELL aware of this.

I didn't regret it, what I had done to him, I couldn't make myself. I realized that now it was all locked away in some evidence locker as a **MANSLAUGHTER/PERSONAL DEFENSE **case, I just felt numb about the whole thing.

He had deserved it, that disgusting piece of filth deserved what I gave him, so why couldn't I feel anything. I felt no elation, so sense of freedom from what I had done, I just felt numb.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the knob on the shower, as I waited for it to heat up, I stretched and listened to my bones pop, what a lovely sound. As soon as the water felt slightly warm, I jumped in. I knew that I had only 5-10 minutes of this heavenly warmth. I washed quickly and jumped out. Shivering, I threw on some black parachute pants that were draped with chains and a t-shirt that said "armegeddon was yesterday...today we have a serious problem" and chuckled dryly at my sense of humor.

I checked to see that none of my piercings had fallen out in my sleep, they hadn't. Suddenly a picture of Jock boy and his girl popped up in my head and I felt like the breath had been kicked out of my lungs. I leaned up against the wall and brought my hand to my stomach, Fuck! why did this hurt so much, I wasn't his girlfriend, I didn't know anything about him. And why should I? I was just a little girl with a lot of tatoos.

* * *

><p><strong>JAKE<strong>

She was awake, I could hear her. I had stayed here all night before a problem presented itself. She lived in the city, how was a full grown wolf supposed to sleep out in the street underneath an apartment building, Oh ya, I couldn't. Sometime I would have to leave her, go back to La Push, the idea had my wolf snarling and snapping at the skin that held him in.

It was physically painfull to walk away from her apartment building, like partof me was being ripped off and left there with her. Because it was. But I needed to get back to my pack, there was a meeting tonight with the Cullens to discuss problems we'd been having with them and I couldn't miss it. **(A/N so this is happening right after chapter 19 in "The Bad Girl and Her Werewolf" If you haven't read it that's fine, but they feed into each other and you'd understand Jake a little better if you read it, but you don't have to)**

* * *

><p><strong>LEE<strong>

I walked out onto the street and immediatly felt the chill. Note to self: being 4'11 and 90 lbs causes you to become cold extremely fast. I knew this, of course, I just didn't have the foresight to bring a portable heater with me wherever I went **(A/N see what I did there 'portable heater' yeah I crack myself up sometimes:) **Today I was getting another tatoo. I already had a ring aroung my left bicep a dragon on my right shoulder a rose on my hip and today I was getting one on my calf. It had come to me in a dream, how new-agey is that, I wanted a wolf, a big russet colored wolf on my left calf.

As I reached the parlor the door opened for me, I looked up.

"Thanks Tommy"

I gave him a small grin, the most I gave anybody. Tommy was well built with lean wiry muscles and his arms and neck were sleaved in tats, he's the kind of man I would be attracted to, if I was attracted to anyone. He had asked me out on several occasions, I always told him I liked him to much to go out with him, he thought that was funny.

"So whaddya want today baby girl?"

Tommy's worst feature, he called me baby girl, I learned a long time ago that resistence to his annoying nickname was futile. I shook my head, I guess it came with the territory when you looked 14.

"A wolf, pretty big, on my calf."

He whistled,

"Sounds pretty baby girl, any particular reason why?"

"I've been dreaming about one."

He chuckled

"Well, if there was ever a reason to get a tatoo..."

It was my turn to chuckle,

"Yeah, well I wanted one anyways."

He grinned

"Sure thing, and ya know what, you only have to pay for the supplies"

(code for you only have to pay for the ink and not the 3 hours it's gonna take me to do it)

I shook my head.

"No, No way, it's gonna take a while, and you know me, I have the money."

He knew better than to argue with me, last time he tried to give me a free tat I had broken into his apartment, above the shop, and put it in his hand...in his sleep. That was kinda my speciality, I was a lock-smith. Well, more like vandal, I could do anything I wanted to with computers and that included cracking the security code to a state of the art bank. I preferred locks though, less time consuming.

"Sure thing baby girl, let's get started."

**Come on people...gimme some love...and by love I mean reviews ;)**


	5. Tatoos and  LEAH!

**Okay, so I kinda love this chapter, because it's where you meet Leah, and she may or may not have a major role in this story. I really thought SM should have explored her character more, I wanted to see how she turned out. So here you go, the next chapter.**

**LEE**

I smiled, I actually fucking smiled. My tat was _beyond _amazing. I swear, Tommy, was a god of art. The wolf was beyond realistic and its deep brown eyes already looked familiar to me. The only downside, it fucking hurt to walk back to my apartment.

"Hey Tommy,"

"Ya baby."

I cringed

"Could you give me a ride back to my apartment."

He barked out a laugh.

"You mean that shithole that you live in, sure."

Usually, that would be an offensive statement, Not with Tommy.

"Sure, I'm gonna grab my keys and I'll be right down."

I leaned up against the wall and waited as he ran up-stairs. I heard the bell jingle and turned to see a girl walk in. She had dark skin, hair, and eyes, and was obviously native american, she was fucking beautiful. She had a white tank top and jean cut off's on, she still managed to look stunning. She scanned the shop, her eyes quickly flicking over me, before she said.

"Geez, does anybody even work here?"

I rolled my eyes, discretely. I considered answering her question, but dismissed it. Why should I, it wasn't my responsibility. She moved her eyes back to me and said.

"Hey, I asked you a question."

Yeah, I noticed. I simply raised my eyebrows, as if saying 'what do you want me to do about it?' She growled, damn, I'd been hearing a lot of that lately.

"What's your problem, freak, do you have a reason you're so fucking strange?"

Now I was getting pissed, despite what one might think, I wasn't a wimp. I could hold my own, I just didn't feel like holding it with her. But, just to make her shut up, I replied

"My problem is bitches like you who walk in with pissy attitudes and act like everyone else is the problem. I have plenty of reason's I'm so 'fucking strange' and they're none of your fucking business."

She looked shocked for a split second, that was before the shaking started. Her whole fucking body started vibrating and it was strangely familiar.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

I didn't feel like replying this time so I just turned the other way and waited for Tommy.

"Listen up you little anorexic bi-"

She was cut off by Tommy.

"If you're about to say what I think you're gonna say, you can get the hell out of my shop."

The girl looked his way and her shaking seemed to stop. A glazed expression came into her face and her mouth was hanging open. I looked back to Tommy to gage his reaction and he was staring right back. The look on his face was less intense, but I could tell he was admiring her, hell, if I was a guy, I would've jumped her by now.

"Listen, I'm not usually rude, but you can either apologize to my friend here, or you can leave. It's your choice."

Her voice came out softer this time, sounding almost completely different, much more feminine.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be such a bitch, I'm just in a bad mood...all the time."

She had spoken all these words looking directly at Tommy, although I supposed they were meant for me. I was slightly curious about that last part, but I let it slide. Curiosity killed the cat.

"That's allright pretty girl, I'm sorry but I'm closing up shop right now, I'll be back in around 30 minutes. You can come back then if you want. Let's go Lee."

She turned her face back to me, and this time, it wasn't so soft. She eyed my like a wolf eyes its prey and the burn of her glare was almost scalding me. Tommy seemed oblivious as we made our way out the front door and waited for her to exit. The entire time her gaze was fixed on Tommy and it was becomming kind of creepy. As we closed and locked the door behind us and started to walk off I heard,

"WAIT!"

We turned to see bitchy girl just standing there, staring.

"Where are you going?"

Tommy looked from her, to me, back to her, before replyingl.

"We're going to Lee's, I told you, I'll be back in half an hour."

He turned and we started on our way again before we heard her running to catch up with us. Tommy turned, slightly exasperated, and said.

"What now?"

She blinked a few times, and appeared to be angry, before she tapered it down and said

"I-I wanted to know if you wanted to go out...with me."

I was suprised, wait, beyone suprised, I was absolutely shocked. Bitchy girl wanted to go out with Tommy? And judging by the expression on Tommy's face, he wanted to go out with her to. He looked down at me, and his expression changed to one of guilt. Wait, what did he have to feel guilty about, we weren't together. He looked back up at bitchy girl and said,

"Umm, we can talk about that when I get back to the shop."

She looked at me with that same expression of loathing, and in that moment, I wanted to shrivel up and die.

"Are you two together or something?"

I shook my head, but Tommy answered for me.

"Not really, but she's my best friend, and from what I can tell, you haven't been so nice to her. So like I said, we'll talk when I get back."

And with that, we were at his car. I got in the passenger side and let Tommy close the door for me, before he entered the drivers side and closed his door. Bitchy girl was still standing in the parking lot as we drove off, and when I looked back in the reerview mirror, she was shaking like a leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>JAKE<strong>

I just got back from the meeting with the Cullens, it went, well exactly how a meeting with the Cullens would. The tension was nearly palpable, it was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Paul had happily taken the task of letting them know that the imprints were officially pack members and that their houses were now considered pack land.

The duty of informing the Cullens that Bella was now banned, had fallen to me. Suprisingly, it hadn't hurt. The look on her face had been almost comical, and now, more than ever, I wondered why I had ever loved her. Where her eyes were a dull muddy brown, MY girl's eyes were a soothing green/grey. Where her face was always dull, emotionless, a mask, MY girl's face was angular and soft at the same time, her eyes portraying every emotion passing through her mind: Fear, Confusion, Anger, Sadness.

It sent a jolt of pain through my body that those were the only emotions I had seen in my girl's eyes, and right then, I swore that I would see happiness in them. I didn't care what I had to do, who I had to fuck with, who I had to kill...I would make things right for her if it was the last thing I did, but right now, I just needed to see her.

**So whadja think? I know that it's a little confusing that this story and my "Bad Girl" story feed into each other, but you'll get the swing of it. And what did you think of Leah's imprinting? I know I've made her kinda a bitch for now, but don't worry, she'll redeem herself. REVIEW!**


	6. Seeing Red 6

**LEE**

Tommy pulled up to the curb beside my apartment, and I could have sworn my heart stopped. There, standing against the side of the building, was jock boy. I got out of the car, and heart Tommy's door slam shut.

"Oh, are you comming in?"

He gave jock boy a hard glare before turning back to me and saying.

"Yeah, I mean if that's okay with you, that chick back at the shop kinda freaks me out. Cool tat though."

I nodded, it was. It was some sort of tribal thing, I liked it.

As I approached the door, shooting glances over at jock boy, he stepped in front of me and Tommy. I looked up...way up...and said.

"Excuse me, "

I tried to push by him but he stepped in front of me again. This time it was Tommy who replied

"Hey man, lay off, we're just trying to get by."

His tats and tall stature would have intimidated most people...not this guy. He simply glared down at Tommy and said,

"Who are you?"

Was jock boy seriously asking that, I didn't even know his fucking name and he was acting like he was in charge of me. He, most definitely, wasn't.

"Listen, I really don't know you, and I don't want to. So just leave me alone."

The words felt wrong coming out of my mouth but I couldn't let him think I had any sort of affection for him...because I didn't...Right.

His chocolate brown eyes darkened to the point of pain and an unmistakable grimace crossed his face before he stepped to the side. As I walked past him his body hunched in an odd manner, almost as if he was shielding me from the oncoming wind.

In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to fade into the unmistakable shelter that was his form. Unfortunately, I never got what I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>JAKE<strong>

If the situation wasn't so fucking screwed up, it would be humorous. She thought that just saying a few words would make me leave her alone. As if I could EVER leave her alone again.

The moment I looked into her mint green/grey eyes she was stuck with me. I watched her enter the door to the building with that tatted up freak and I started to shake. Even though there was something non threatening about this guy, he still had his paws all over _our _mate.

I wanted to rips his arms off his body and shove them down his throat...and that was pretty nice for me...I just couldn't do that to my girl...wait...I didn't even know her name.

Like a creeper, I walked in the building and up the stairs, following her scent. As I reached the door to what I assumed was her apartment, I heard the guy's voice from inside saying,

"That's fucking gorgeous Lee, If you want another soon let me know and I'll be your guy."

She giggled, fucking giggled, I hadn't even seen her crack a smile and this guy got her to giggle. As much as I hated him...I wanted to be him fucking bad, to make her laugh.

"So Tommy,"

I hate the way she said his name

"Are you gonna go out with that chick at the shop?"

I normally would have ignored a conversation like this, but she was my imprint, everything that passed her lips was of the upmost importance to me.

"I don't know? She's hot, and that tribal tatoo thing on her arm was banging,"

wait, tribal tatoo?

"And she did manage to look fucking awesome in jean cut-off's, but she's sorta a bitch."

This chick sounded awful familiar...

"I couldn't believe she asked you out."

There was her voice again...sigh...wait! When did I turn into a middle school girl?

"I mean, first she's a bitch, then she stares at you for like 5 minutes, then she askes you out."

Oh shit...Leah...they were talking about Leah. Wait! Leah imprinted on Tommy?

"It kinda reminds me of Jock boy the other day."

Wait, jock boy? was she talkin about me?

"What do ya mean baby girl?"

It took all my self control not to rip the door down and pin him to the wall. She wasn't his baby girl, she was **mine**.

"Like, he was sucking face with some slut,"

I cringed

"And then he ignored me when I asked him to move."

Another cringe, I was such as asshole.

"Then, _finally_, he turned around. Then he just stared at me like an idiot while the slut tried to suck on his neck. Then, he had the fucking gall to call me 'beautiful' like some sort of fucking joke. And when I walked off he was like chasing after me trying to be all nice or something, he just freaks me the fuck out."

I heard a slight shuffel from the other side of the door and tensed. Then I heard a barely audible murmer

"Lee, it wasn't a fucking joke. You are beautiful."

I could see red, only red. My body was shaking so hard that I thought I might combust right here in the hallway. The only way to keep her safe was to leave her here with him...for now. As a stumbled my way down the stairs and charged through the door, I ran towards the nearest woods. I had to get away from her...beacause if I didn't...I would kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>TOMMY<strong>

I was fucking in love with this girl. Her big green eyes blinked...once...twice, and her full, pierced, lower lip quivered a little bit. Shit! I'd made her cry. Without thinking, I pulled her into an embrace. Her whole body tensed and I could feel the fear emenating off her. I knew that she'd been through some shit, but i didn't know it had been this bad.

I pulled back and looked in her eyes. She was blank, hollow, there was no emotion. It was like she had actually left her body.

"Lee...baby girl...Elena?"

That snapped her out of it. Her eyes flickered to mine and filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Tommy...I'm just- so- sorr"

I shook my head and wanted nothing more than to hug her again, but I knew I couldn't.

"No baby girl, don't apologize. I get it."

She just lowered her head and I think I heard her murmur

"No one does."


	7. Making a Plan 7

**So, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. This chapter was hard for me to write for many reasons, one being that for a brief few days, I had lost my inspiration. But now, I've written a chapter in all of 30 minutes that i LOVE and I want you all to like too. Here it is :)**

**JAKE**

I ran through the woods back towards Emily's, with the scene from Lee's apartment playing through my head. I wanted nothing more than to rip that Tommy's head off his shoulders.

_What the fuck! - Leah_

_What is it Leah - Me_

I wasn't in the mood for her attitude

_That guy...with your little girlfriend - Leah_

She twisted the word mentally with sarcasym and I snarled

_He's **my** imprint! - Leah_

I stopped dead still in the middle of the woods. Leah. Imprinted. On. Tommy. I had suspected it, but hearing it come out of her mouth...thoughts, that was different.

_But...him and Lee- - Me_

_Don't fucking think it Jake - Leah_

_Hey, I'm as pissed as you are! When did you even see him anyways - Me_

She replayed the scene in the tatoo parlor for me and I snarled viciously when I saw how she treated Lee.

_She's my FUCKING imprint, how the hell could you talk to her like that? - Me_

_I didn't know who she was, and I talk to everyone like that - Leah_

This was true, Leah was just like that, but the scene had my wolf on edge. No one treated Lee like that. Not even a member of the pack, expecially no a member of the pack.

_Get over it Jake, there are more important things at stake - Leah_

Like I didn't fucking know that. She was MINE not that fuckers

_Shut the fuck up, he's MINE, not hers. And don't you fucking think about him that way! - Leah_

As much as I wanted to defend Lee, I didn't like the situation. I actually fucking HATED the situation, but I wasn't gonna scare my imprint, or Leah's for that matter. We had to find a way to work together towads this, after all, out of all the pack, I was the one who hated Leah the least. I didn't hate her at all really, I sorta got what she was going through.

_We'll figure this out Leah, we'll get our gir- umm we'll get our mates - Me_

I heard her mental chuckle and laughed along with her.

_Okay, But I think we need a plan - Leah_

_I couldn't agree more - Me_

* * *

><p><strong>LEE<strong>

Tommy wasn't a bad guy. In fact, I liked him, a lot. I used to think about what might happen between us, but now that I knew him better, I knew couldn't drag him into my shit. I leaned into his chest and inhaled the scent of cigarrette smoke, it comforted me.

"It'll be allright baby girl."

The nickname was growing on me more and more, I didn't know what to make of that.

"Thanks Tommy. I think I'm just gonna catch some sleep now, you should get back to Hot chick, you know she wants you there."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I don't know about that, but I'll let you get your sleep."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"See ya later baby."

I nodded

"Yeah see ya later."

I waited till he closed the door behind him then threw myself down on my mattress. I pulled out my mp3 player and flipped on some hard rock. The music, strangely enough, calmed me. Suddenly, inspiration struck. I jumped up and ran over to my dresser drawer, pulling out my paints and a particularly large canvas.

I pulled out my blacks and reds and whites along with several other colors. Throwing some brushes towards the canvas I grabbed at my sponges and began to squirt the paint onto a palate. My art supplies were the only things I splurged on.

I would get everything from the most prestigious art store I could find and bring it back to my shitty apartment before I began to create, whatever the hell it was I created. Sometimes my pieces were so beautiful that people would offer to buy them for ridiclous prices, other times, when they were less than saticfactory, I would burn them.

It was the only thing in my life that wasn't fucked up. Wasn't tainted by all the shit in my past. If anything, my shit added to the intensity of my lines and colors, gave my paintings life.

As I worked, I completely lost myself. I heard slipknot come on through my ear buds and painted exactly what I was feeling. Confusion. Anger. Pain. Sadness. Loss.

By the time I was done, it was dark, and I had to step back to see my full work. It. Was. Me. Simply put, it was all my emotions, thrown onto a canvas. I felt so raw, so vulnerable, as I looked towards my work. The paint had yet to dry, and yet it was as done as it would ever be.

The picture, was of a little girl with red hair and a white dress standing in the middle of a storm. There was debris flying around and winds whipping her hair around her face, but she stood still, with one tear trailing down her cheek.

I raised my hand to my face, and felt a similar drop of water on my own cheek. I sighed and lowered myself onto the floor, the scent of paint permeating my room.

**So, there it was. I hope you all like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna know what you think.**


	8. Saying 'yes'

**so I'm terrible sorry that I've taken the LONGEST TIME EVER to update, however, I do like this chapter, lots of tommy/lee action. Lemme know what you think :)**

**LEE**

Eventually I woke up and glared at the light blaring from my small windows. It kinda sucked that I was rich, I didn't need a job so I didn't have one. That really made my days boring. I guess I could have gotten a job if I wanted one, but not a lot of people wanted to hire someone who looked like me. Plus any and all revenue I got from my paintings were more than enough to pay my measly rent and the small amount of food I ate.

I got up and realized that I had remembered to take my piercings out last night. It was weird, I felt empty. I maneuvered my body towards the 'kitchen' aka sink, mini fridge full of soda and pop-tarts, and microwave. I grabbed a coke and my biggest sweater, before exiting my apartment.

As I continued down the fucking cold street, a thought hit me. I began to walk a little faster, and within 15 minutes, I was at Tommy's. The bell rang as I entered the shop and I heard Tommy's voice yell from the back.

"I'll be out in a sec!"

I grinned, something I didn't do often, and snuck quietly towards the supply closet in the back, where I knew he was. As I guessed, he was in the closet, reaching for the ink canisters on the top shelf. Before he could turn around, I had flipped off the lights and slammed the door shut, effectively trapping him in.

I stood outside the door, laughing my ass off, as he pounded on the door screaming.

"I will fucking kill you! Whoever you are have it coming! You better be gla-"

I'm pretty sure he cut off when he realized that it was me laughing outside, and it had been me that trapped him in there.

"Lee?"

I giggled, fucking giggled, then replied

"Yeah?"

I could almost hear his sigh of relief.

"Let me out."

I raised a pierced eyebrow

"Excuse me?"

There was a moment of silence

"Please let me out?"

"Much better."

I unlocked the door and stood back as he exited. His face was slightly red from what I assumed was the screaming, but he was grinning.

"You little twit."

I saw him come at me, and instead of flinching away, I dodged him with a laugh. He approached again, presumable trying to catch me, but I was to fast. He fumbled around for a moment before I decided to let him win. He grabbed me and tickled my sides, and despite the slight twinge in my stomach at the feel of a man's arms around me, I wasn't scared.

I laughed and begged for him to stop, eventually he did. We both leaned back against the wall and he handed me a cigarette. I took a long, slow, drag, then exhaled little rings.

"You know Lee, if it was anyone else, I would've skinned em' alive."

I gave him a small smile

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>JAKE<strong>

This fucking plan had better work out. I knew better than to snap at Leah, now that she had imprinted and all, but if she was a bitch before, she was a super bitch now.

I knew what she was feeling when it came to the jealousy department, after all, I had loved Bella, while she had loved an ice cold un-dead leach. And she had loved Sam, while he had loved her cousin. The pack, who normally stayed away from Leah, were all on edge, praying that this worked out for her.

Leah was going back to the shop today to get a touch up on her tattoo. When we first phased, the tribe gave us a tattoo, as a reminder of what we were and what our duty's were. With all the drama surrounding Harry's death and the Victoria, Leah's and Seth's had been a little hurried. Seth's had turned out fine, but Leah's had been slightly patchy and begun to fade in some places.

I was gritting my teeth with the effort it took not to charge down to the shop and check up on Lee. It had been more than painfully hard to stay away from her, but I knew that's what I had to do, for now. The plan was that Leah spend as much time with Tommy as possible, in effort to start bonding, which would in turn cause Tommy's bond with Lee to lessen, in order for her to fall in love with me.

Yeah, not the best plan ever, but we were two desperate wolves that **needed **their mates.

I hadn't expected imprinting to be like this. Sure, I'd had a third person view of Sam's thoughts, of Jared's, of Paul's, but I just never expected this. It's like, she was it, the only thing in the world. I used to scoff at the other wolves, call them 'pussy whipped' I never understood just how much of a compliment that was to them.

They LIKED it. They liked being at their mate's beck and call. They liked living for someone else, and God help me, so did I.

* * *

><p><strong>LEE<strong>

So, I wasn't expecting hot bitchy chick to be back today, but she was. She sat in the chair, eyes glued on Tommy, as he touched up her tat. It really was a cool looking thing. I didn't know exactly what it meant, because I hadn't seen it before, but I liked it.

I heard the gun die down and Tommy's voice saying

"Okay, so I think that's good. What about you."

Her voice, much quieter than the other day, can out sounding shy

"It-it looks great. Thanks."

"No problem, come back anytime."

She stood up, looked over at me with an expression of barely conceeled loathing, and then turned back to Tommy.

"I- I um wanted to ask you about going out again...sometime, maybe.'

Her voice was hesitant and unsure, and for all the bitchiness, I actually felt sorry for her. I felt Tommy's reluctance, and was baffaled that he was looking over at me, but heard his answer loud and clear.

"Sure I guess, when?"

Well that wasn't what I was expecting! I mean, it's not like Tommy and I were a couple, but we had a special friendship. And I sure didn't see it comming.

Her face lit up like the 4th of july and I heard her voice raise several octaves as she said

"Umm, sunday okay for you?"

Tommy just nodded his head as if he was a shocked as I was, ha, as if that was possible. As she exited the shop I heard her saying

"I'll just meet you hear."

"Sure"

Tommy's answer lacked enthusiam, I wonder why *sarcasym*.

As she exited I turned back to tommy, eyebrows raised.

"And what was that?"

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I don't know, I just, i couldn't say no to her. Her face was so open and...vulnerable."

I understood where he was comming from

"Okay, you're off the hook. But I don't know how that's gonna work out."

He just grinned. Me either..."

His voice got quieter

"but you know you're my girl right...I'd give up miss hotness-bitchy-pants for you any day."

I grinned,

"Yeah, I know."

**Maybe if you REVIEW more than last chapter I'll update faster lol haha jk jk but really...REVIEW!**


	9. Catalyst 9

**Hey guys, sorry it took me SOOO long to upload. I actually had trouble deciding if I wanted to upload this one. I once said that I would never write explicit rape. I lied. I never planned on this, but it's where the stories going. You don't have to read it if you don't want to . I have placed flags before,and after, the violence takes place. and reading the whole thing is not required to understand the story. But it's there. I hope you like it, and if you dont, well then that's your perogative. :) Here it is **

**LEE**

It was somewhere around midnight. I knew there was no way in hell that I was going to sleep. I had gone to the art supply store in Port Angeles and now I was just hanging out at a bar by myself. I nursed the cold beer in front of me and huffed at the frustration I felt knowing that I could only have 2. It sucked that my body weight wouldn't hold enough alcohol.

"Well hey there babe...can I buy you a drink?"

I raised my eyebrows. Who in the hell was trying to hit on me. I turned my head. Sitting beside me was a guy in his mid 20s with dark black hair and almost black eyes. He had several tattoos that I could see on his arms and neck. He was beyond attractive, but I didn't need the attention.

"No thanks."

My answer was curt. He leaned in a little closer, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Come on...don't be like that"

I felt his hand on my arm and I was instantly up and on the defense. I knew that I was small...but I was a fast little shit.

"Whoa! I didn't mean no trouble little girl."

I flinched... no one called me 'little girl'.

"Fuck off, I wanna be alone."

I became aware that my words were slightly slurred and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, things were a little foggy.

"Alright alright."

His face twisted into a grimace and as he walked out I heard him mumble something like

"Stupid cunt."

under his breath. I scoffed...fuck him. I sat back down at the bar and told, Joey, the barkeep, I wanted another one. He gave a me a wary glance and said.

"Lee, you sure that's the best idea?"

I knew that he was only trying to look out for me, but I wasn't in the mood for that shit right now.

"Yeah I'm fucking sure...now give me a drink."

He rolled his eyes.

"whatever you want."

* * *

><p>*2 hours later*<p>

I was so fucking drunk. I stumbled towards the girls bathroom, entered a stall, and proceeded to throw up the contents of my stomach. I choked on my own vomit as I slumped in the bathroom stall and tried to catch my breath. It had to be near 2:00 and the bar was about to close.

I exited the bathroom, after wiping my face off, and headed towards the front door. I heard a goodbye from joey and just nodded my head in acceptance. As the cold wind hit my face I shuddered. Fucking Port Angeles. I walked towards my bike, knowing I was drunk, but being to drunk to care, when I heard a voice call out from behind.

"Well lookey here."

I knew that voice...

"It's little Miss ice."

_Wow really creative name fucker_

I just kept walking and hoped beyond hope that he would leave me alone. I felt the same large rough hand on my arm, and tried to yank it away, but this time the grip was tighter. His face was lowered to the back of my neck and I felt his sick breath down my shirt.

"I could warm you up a little bit."

I shuddered involuntarily at his words, and heard the slurred "Fuck off" Leave my mouth. He spun me around till I was facing him...well, his chest really.

"I don't have to this time, without that fucking bartender to protect you."

_Oh so joey was the one to make him leave...Mental note: thank joey_

I knew that I should be so fucking scared that I couldn't think straight, but for some reason I was either to drunk or apathetic to care that I was about to be raped. I knew that this was sick, that I should be freaking out or trying to run away, but I wasn't, I knew that It would be useless.

I was aware that I was being shoved someplace, that his hands were rough and demanding on my body, but it was like I wasn't there. It was a coping technique that I had mastered when I was around 16...spacing out. I knew that somewhere, far off, I was about to be terribly abused. But my mind was in a world of it's own.

I heard a loud 'snap' and knew that he had just ripped the button off my pants. I felt one of his hands reaching up my shirt, and felt some sick demented pleasure at that fact that he would have to make due with my lack of a chest. As the cold wind hit my thin legs I was slightly more aware of what was happening. So I began to fight to stay under, where I couldn't be hurt. I knew that he was kissing me, my neck at least, biting and tearing at my skin and hair...this was one sick fuck.

*A/N IT'S ABOUT TO GET REALLY NASTY. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DON'T READ BEYOND THIS POINT*

The next several minutes were almost a dream...a nightmare...but still a dream. I felt him enter me, he was small, and it was almost unnoticable I was so far gone. The only thing I realized was the pain. My shirt was gone now, and my back was being grinded raw against the cold, rough, brick wall. I felt his nails and teeth dig into me several times and knew I was probably going to die. There was a sudden panick at that thought, I wasn't happy with my life, I didn't have anything particular to live for, but I wanted to live.

Throughout this whole time, I had remained silent, I hadn't really thought that screaming would do anything, considering the fact that his tongue was down my throath half the time, but I made a choice. I bit down, hard, and felt the muscle tearing beneath my teeth, it was his tongue. His muffled scream was drounded out by the thick metallic tasting blood that filled my mouth and his as well. He pulled back, slamming my head against the brick. And I came back to reality.

Then...everything got really loud. I heard a snarl and ripping noises I felt the man pulled away from me, and felt my body slide downwards, towards the cold cement, my back chafed raw and bleeding against rough brick. It took me what felt like hours, but could of only been a couple minutes, to gain consciousness. As I began to slowly come back to reality, I became aware of a sight that I knew had to be a dream.

Jock boy was standing right in front of me, butt naked, quite literally beating the man to death. The man was so busted up that I could hardly recognize him if I tried. His face was swelling and covered in a deep crimson liquid that I assumed was his blood. Several of his limbs were twisted unnaturally and I knew that they must be broken. I noticed that there was a large pool of blood pooling underneath his hips, and that he was wearing no pants. When I glanced towards where his legs came together at his waist, I took a sharp gasp.

His dick was ripped off.

It was lying a few feet away on the ground with its own little pool of blood. The last sense to return to me was hearing, I could hear the grunts of jock boy as he continued to kick the man's, now,unconscious body, and the sick 'thuds' as his feet hit their target. I wanted, more than anything, for jock boy to finish the job, but I knew that he couldn't. As much as I didn't like him, he had just saved me.

"Stop."

My voice was a stranger, even to my own ears. It was so rough and cracked that the sound was barely audible. It must not have been. Because, besides a slight flinch, the jock boy just kept on kicking. I heard another sick crack, and knew that most of the man's ribs had to be destroyed.

*YOU CAN PICK UP HERE IF YOU STOPPED READING WHERE I SUGGESTED, THERE IS NO MORE VIOLENCE*

I still have no idea where I got the strength from. But somehow, I managed to stand up. As soon as I did, the kicking stopped. Jock boy's eyes flew to where I was standing, and I managed to mouth the words 'thank you' before I collapsed, falling into an abyss of black, with the taste of blood pooled on my tongue.

**I know I may get some rough reviews, and I'm okay with that. I just wanted you all to understand that sometimes a story takes us places we didn't know we were heading. I hope you all that did read it liked it, and that you guy's who didn't don't hole it against me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I really need to know what you think.**


	10. Recovering 10

**So this chapter is slightly less violent, and one of my favorites to write. Tell me what you think of Lee and Jake's interaction in this one, cuz it's the most that i've written so far... :) here it is :)**

**LEE**

*sniff sniff*

Rubbing alchohol. That's what I smell. It reminds me of the first time I broke my leg. How much I hated the hospital, how I wanted the doctors to stop touching me, how I didn't dare tell them.

*beep beep beep beep*

Once again, another hospital memory, the annoying beeping that just wouldn't quit. Even though I knew that it quitting would be a bad thing, that I knew it would signal my beatig heart stopping, I couldn't bring myself to want it to quit.

*blink blink*

The white ceiling that I was expecting to see greeted me and I wanted to scream at the patronizing patern of black dots that seemd to be placed in a random patern.

*shift shift*

I let out an audible groan, horse and almost painful to release, at the sensation of moving. It was as if someone had taken a vat of liquid fire and poured it onto my back. I felt like I was lying on a bed of hot coals.

A sharp hiss escaped my gritted teeth and I became aware of a world beyond the dotted ceiling. In the seat next the the small hospital bed, was jock boy. Fuck.

I saw his large body shift, and he mumbled something in his sleep. Why was I here again? I moved my legs slightly in order to shift my body away from him and almost groaned at the sensation between my legs. In the least graphic way possible...it felt like someone had shoved a blender up there.

I had no idea why it hurt so fucking much, the guys pencil dick couldn't have been that big. But the slamming into me, that was another story. Before I could take another breath, jock boy was standing over me with huge, brown, bloodshot eyes staring straight into my soul.

"Are you okay? should I call the doctor? do you need more medicine? what can I do?"

There was such intensity in his voice, it couldn't have louder than a murmer, but the passion in his tone almost burned me. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but at the moment, all I could manage was a hoarse sob. It suprised even me, and I knew I was freaking out jock boy. Before I could manage another sob, joch boy was charging out of the room, and I could hear his deep voice booming throughout the halls, demanding a doctor or somebody to come and see me.

I tried to protest, but my voice was so far fucking gone. Within the next minute, there was a doctor in the room being almost dragged by the collar thanks to jock boy.

"Okay Miss..."

his voice trailed off. Wow, they didn't even know my name.

"What's your last name?"

I almost rolled my eyes at his tone. So fucking clueless.

"Elena Miller"

My voice was flat...I didn't use my real name often. For some reason my eyes flickered over to jock boy, who was standing beside my bed and staring a me with that same intense heat that made me feel like some sort of grand prize he was set on winning...when in reality I was a 18 year old chick with more bones than meat and more piercings than skin. When would he learn to stick to his group. Judging my his build and physical features, I would say that would be a pretty blond cheer leader.

"Well Miss Miller, you have undergone what seems to be a physical and sexual assault."

I knew that he was trying to keep his tone soft and understanding, but it was to late for that shit.

"Yeah, I got raped. Now how long till I get out of here."

Safe flat tone, same guarded expression, why weren't they talking. Jock boy looked like he was about to explode, and If I stared hard enough, I could almost see a faint vibrating in his body. The doctor looked like he didn't know what to do, and that was just fine with me. He seemed to recover quickly, to his credit, and began to give me options.

"Well, the hospital usually assigns a counselor for these types of things, and we usually advise a lawyer-"

I cut him off

"Don't want one of those. I just wanna know when I can get out."

Both Jock boy, I guess I should have learned his name by now, and the doctor looked taken aback.

"Don't you want the law-"

"That's really not an option."

I stated, giving a pointed looka t jock boy

"And even if it were, it's useless, so can you please just tell me when I can leave."

The doctor nodded, acquiessing to my request.

"Well, the damage looks to be mostly flesh wounds. Severe abrasions to your back and legs, as well as large bruises on your pelvis and arms as well as your chest."

His fact twisted in a grimace.

"When you came in, your mouth was filled with blood and bits of flesh."

The words were stated distastefully

"At first, we worried that you ahd taken a bite out of your tongue, not extremely uncommon in assault victims, but later determined that it was most likely your assailants tongue, and not your own. Completely justified given the circumstances."

_No shit sherlock!_

"It will be quite painful to move around for a while, and I would suggest, even without your assault, that you eat more for the next few weeks, in order to help along the healing, as well as your general health."

I just nodded. Sure I would. *sarcasym*

"Sooo."

Just spit it out already.

"I would suggest that you stay a bit longer to recuperate, but as nothing is permanently harmed, if you wish to, you may leave as soon as you wish."

I grinned.

"I guess I'm out of here then. Can you send someone with the paperwork to check me out."

The doctor looked displeased, but nodded.

"I'll have it ready for you at the front desk."

I gave him a wry grin, and then remembered that jock boy was stil in the room. As the doctor left, I turned my attention towards him, and his oddly tense form.

"What's your name?"

He blinked a couple times, almost scowled, then a smile brighter than the sun lit up his face, and huge dimples played across his cheeks.

"Jacob."

Hmm, it fit him

"Well Jacob, can you give me a ride to Black Jack tatoo parlor."

The scowl was back.

"Nope, but I can give you a lift to a friend of mine's house, maybe then you can eat something."

My turn to scowl.

"Fine then, but after than you're taking me home.'

He nodded, and as the doctor re-entered with my clothes and jock boy started to leave, I heard him mutter tha words

"sure I am."

This was gonna get annoying.

**There it was :) tell me how you like it :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
